


His eyes

by Firerose17



Series: Febwhump 2021 [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Imprisonment, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Astrid has been Tortured by Johann and is now trying to stay awake.
Series: Febwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	His eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imprisonment

Astrid had no idea how she was still alive. Johanns knifes had left many bloddied marks on her body and she could feel the blood fluting out.Johann had cuffed her hands and legs and had left her on the dirty ground of her cell,nacked and vunroable. Astrid‘s body was aching with pain.Her back was only shreds of skin and every look at her stomach made nauseaus.

Hiccup will save me I have to stay awake.She thought desperately. Hiccup always saved his friends.They got captured a hundret times but Hiccup always saved them like they saved him. Astrid held back her tears as shild maidens did not cry.She thought about Hiccup,his smile his laugh that she loved so much.She had to stay alife for him.Astrid‘s heart when she imagined him finding her corpse.His smile would vanish his laugh would turn into sobbs. She couldn‘t let that happen. Her thoughts wandered to her other friends and now it was hard not to cry.

There was no dounbt that the other riders would be devastated if she died. 

Fishlegs would be trapped in an endless wave of sobbs. 

Ruffnut and Tuffnut would try to stay positive until they were alone and then break down.

Snotlout would without a doubt do something stupid to avenge her death.

She knew for a fact that if anyone hurt her friends she would do the same. 

Johann had told her had told her that that was why he was doing this.He knew the riders to well and unfortunately that knowledge included the riders love for eachother. 

Astrid wished she could see him die.See Hiccup imaling with his firesword.For a moment that thought made her smile but then her pain got worse. 

How much blood had she lost? There was so much on the ground as far as she could see but there was always more coming.She felt weak and she hated feeling that way.She knew that she had to die soon but she did not want accept it.

She was to young,only nineteen.She had always imagined her death to be on a battlefield not in a stinky cell.

Her tears were streaming down her cheeks but Astrid did not care.She felt deliourous from the blood loss.Was it her imagination or was Johann back laughing cruely at her agony? 

She wanted to yell at him but her voice failed her.She was exhausted and slowly felt a desire to close her eyes.Only for a few minutes her mind begged but reminded herself of Hiccup‘s green eyes to stay awake.She had to see those beautiful eyes again ands she would. 

Astrid wondered were Stormfly was right now and her heart ached with guilt.She had spent all this time thinking about her best friends that she had forgotten her dragon.She would give anything to be with her right now,to fly through the cold night air maybe with Hiccup at her side. 

She suddenly heard fast steps and when the door got pushed open Astrid‘s heart jumped in joy.She could see the flickering of Hiccup‘s firesword on the ground and she carefully turned her head towards it.She was expecting to see Hiccup‘s green eyes staring softly at her.

Instead two amused brown eyes met her blue ones and her stomach filled with dread.

“Well what do we have here?“,Viggo Grimborn asked and there was something in his voice that made Astrid shiver.

It was lust.


End file.
